vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109712-credd-and-item-prices
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Sorry... Im still fairly new to the game after playing for what seems to be 2 months, but.... what's AH/CX? Can you refresh my memory? lol | |} ---- AH= Auction House - Items like armor, weapons, schematics CX= Commodity Exchange - materials like ore, wood, meat, runes, etc... | |} ---- ---- Hi,I feel that they should not be so expensive because in comparison to everything else some items are SO much more expensive than others which screams FTP or BuyToDress or PayForConvenience . I pay a sub and should not even be in the same realm as these gaming mechanics. As for money I get a little bit from dailies, some from my trade, and ah. However I'd like to point out a lot of the money on ah came from speedbots, which raises other question.. | |} ---- ---- No, none of it is necessary for anything endgame. However these things are very common in FTP games. My post would make a little more sense if the topic wasn't immediately changed by the moderators. | |} ---- Because people are entitled to their views and opinions and under the first admendment (of which ncsoft should observe to those who live in the USA) our right to express it. | |} ---- ---- I like wildstar and I've stuck around because I guess I'm a "fanboy". BuT I've decided the way its looking is that there are starting to become more and more of what I feel is money grabs. As for your PS, legally you are correct but from a company to its consumer and from one peer to the next everyone deserves that respect. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- So what's the trick to making so much money on a level 15 account? You say your buddy is level 15 too, what's the significance. You also mentioned its your alt leading me to believe you don't make as much on your main and that the entire purpose of your alt is to make money? Dual gathering professions I suppose? | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Maybe you already have enough credd for a few years? Right now, chances are the game will be either F2P or... gone by that point, so you don't need more most likely. | |} ---- HAHAHAHA no. In terms of expensive items, there is no NEED for these items. Games that have NEED items at outrageous prices are a cash. Games that have extra fringes as a way to bring money out of the economy (money sinks) are doing it right. | |} ---- Uh what? Read my post again, slowly. I'm saying if you are already filled up on credd for years (like that "I got 100 credd" dude), there's really no point in buying more. So you might as well buy those expensive items with your platinum. Instead of more credd. I don't even understand what your "no" is referring to here. :huh: | |} ---- Or maybe, JUST maybe, it's content that you aren't really supposed to consume TODAY. The MOP tundra went for ~118k gold in WoW and I remember back in Vanilla thinking that the epic mount, which cost 900g, was nigh unobtainable. Stop assuming it's a money grab and use some common sense; it's something to work towards. BTW, we had a guy in our guild who farmed trees and vendored them for ~week and bought the 80plat riding upgrade...so, if you think something that you can feasibly grind out in a week is a veiled money grab, you are just silly. The reality is, if they had NOT put the items in and waited one year, no one would have blinked as the economy will have matured by then and inflation will kick in. But they put it in now, so we can see it, drool over and work for it. Man, what were they thinking??!!! | |} ---- Yeah, this. You have to compare it to other actual games. You can buy gold in wow and other p2p mmo's, its just from 3rd parties. There's stuff like the black market AH or other forms of gold sinks in most games, because there's inflation. The only difference I can see, is how gold gets sold. If you were designing a game to sell digital items then limiting CREDD to one per day is a terrible idea. Putting in a few high ticket items compounds on this, people have to wait weeks, or more likely months to make those kinds of purchases. That's good for game play, but terrible as a cash shop. It would be better to have items you can impulse buy, preferably in one click, not buy 1 CREDD a day for a month to get something. These arguments have never made sense, but people don't think it through, they just react to the sticker price they don't like. | |} ----